


她不是猫/She Is Not  A Kitten

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Cthulhu Mythos, F/F, I make sure that all tags are right, NC17, Tags Are Hard, Tentacles, Urban Fantasy, 但是请注意分级, 抱着吃肉想法点进来的话你要失望了, 触手系(?)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: “我能看看你的猫吗？”“没问题，不过你说的是哪种猫？”"Can you show me your kitten? ""Of course, but...which one? "*Baraka Lulu Migiro（芭拉卡·露露·米吉罗） ×郭喜静(Galena Kok)*写作百合文学，读作相声文学*全文可能有70%的时间都在表演双人脱口秀*没有大纲，想哪写哪，剧情是脱笼野猫⚠*连载中，谢谢阅读*请注意tag❗*This is a Original Work base on the Cthulhu Mythos. 🤔(May be?)*Incompleted work, thanks for reading.
Relationships: Galena Kok/Baraka Lulu Migiro, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. 她和她的饭搭子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你这是要把我们的关系从性转版的《尖峰时刻》，切换成《断背山》吗？”

\------------------------------------------------

郭喜静抓起毛线帽，匆匆忙忙地用后脚踢上门，来不及听那一声“砰”的关门声，快步朝街角的巴士站跑去。

她一口气在巴士要关门前冲了上去，抓紧扶手猛喘了几口气后，才有空闲摸出手机去查看刚才收到的消息：

消息是她新认识的同学，一个来自坦桑尼亚的留学生Baraka Lulu Migiro发来的：“……教授今天也迟到了，现在还没来。你到学校了吗？”

“我还有两站就到了。”郭喜静松了一口气，一边打字一边单手把大衣的扣子扣好。

头像是一只小黑猫的非洲留学生给她回了个“ok”的手势。

\-------------------

当郭喜静三两步跨上教学楼的台阶，要往教室里冲的时候，她自拐角看到了钻出来的黑皮肤留学生，被她称为“露露”的坦桑尼亚留学生朝她挥挥手，神情轻松：“刚才办公室秘书过来通知说，教授遇到了一点突发状况，今天的课取消了。”

郭喜静长出一口气，一边拍打着衣服上的落雪，一边笑着抱怨了一句：“早知道我的动作就慢一点了，那今天就可以继续待在床上睡懒觉了。”

芭拉卡听了哈哈大笑，露出一口雪白的牙齿：“亚洲人不该都是努力学习，每晚做题到凌晨的吗？怎么你这么与众不同，感觉比我还能逃课呢？”

在医保之类的正式文件里被登记为” Galena Kok”的郭喜静耸耸肩，模仿着从印度同学那里学来的印度式点头：“我的做题热情大概在高中的时候为了备考SAT已经消耗殆尽了——”她瞥了一眼芭拉卡揶揄的神情，故意拉长了腔调：“至于我那望子成龙的虎爸虎妈为什么没有打断我的腿——如果你上面有三个还没结婚的哥哥姐姐，你的父母就会分身乏术，难以顾及你。”

她边说边和这位新认识的同学一起哈哈大笑：“不然我现在就该去读经济学，或者拉小提琴了，怎么会轮得到来文学院读一个将来找不到工作的学位呢？”

芭拉卡把手掌放在她的肩膀上：“把你的书包给我吧，我听说最近2个街区外开了一家不错的英国餐厅，我们今天不如去那里消遣一番？”

郭喜静顺势把肩膀上的重担卸了下来，正了正毛衣的高领，她得迈开大步才能跟上比她高挑许多的东非留学生。她和这位新朋友是在入校时认识的，一开始还只是源于她每次掐着点赶到上课的教室，为了不引人注目都选择坐在偏僻的角落里时，总能看到同一排上也有个听课听得昏昏欲睡的黑皮肤同学。

几次坐在同一排后，她和芭拉卡就渐渐熟悉起来，像是常见的女大学生那样展开了友谊：借一借课堂笔记，小声议论某个教授的严苛，课后一起用餐……

芭拉卡喜欢品尝美食，郭喜静和对方相见恨晚，认识大半年来吃遍了学校所在城市的大小街区，她又善饮，凑巧黑人女学生并不是穆斯林，不忌惮杯中物，两人不是下了课并肩去找个快餐店再点上一瓶啤酒，就是吃完了晚饭沿着街道散步，散着散着就拐进酒馆续摊。

芭拉卡突然快步朝前走去，郭喜静不得不小跑起来才能使得裹成球的自己跟上只穿了一件毛衣的黑人。

她跑过墙角，这才看到芭拉卡蹲了下来，身边围着五六只颜色各异的猫，黑人女生从牛仔裤口袋里掏出纸包，把里面的猫粮洒在地上，猫咪则亲昵地蹭着她的手掌和裤腿。

郭喜静笑着摇头：“我一看你快跑，就在猜想是不是要喂猫了，果然如此。”她索性也靠着墙喘气，边等待边从口袋里摸出手机给喂猫的人拍照。

\----------------

硕士新生开始上课的第一天，即便她已经提早出门，但意外的交通堵塞还是让她迟到了。

她抱着笔记本急急忙忙一路快跑向课程表里写的教室，空荡荡的教学楼走廊里只有她的脚步声。

漫长的走廊尽头，有个原本正在小步朝前走的女生听到了她的脚步声，回过头来——

她的皮肤是夜一样的漆黑，头上没有像是其他黑人女生那样带着假发，而是维持着原生的细碎短卷发，那些黑色的螺旋安稳地伏在她圆润的颅骨上，甘心做金红色发带的陪衬。

对方的眼尾用金色的眼影描了一道长虹，配合细长的脖颈看起来像是某间博物馆里展出的壁画侧影。对方朝她一笑，洁白的牙齿闪闪发亮：“嗨，第一节课已经快下课了，横竖是赶不上了，不如慢一点走？”

\-----------------------

“你在想什么，这么出神呢？”耳边传来一声响指声，郭喜静这才反应过来，她看了看灯光明亮的大桥，又看看站在自己身边的非洲留学生，抱歉地笑了一声：“可能今天没睡够，总是走神。”

她说完就喝了一口手里的啤酒，试图用手里玻璃樽的凉意镇定一下情绪，她虽然对于上学这件事是能掐点到就绝不早起，但也不至于每次都迟到——她今早起不来的原因要归于昨晚收到的消息：

她离开加州来到麻省后，就和原本的女友变成了异地恋。

一开始两人间还能保持每天一通电话，互相分享自己的新生活，后来就变成了一周；再到半个月……

昨晚收到分手短信的时候，虽然郭喜静心里早有预感，但还是忍不住上头，翻来覆去地看和前女友的旧照片，直到天将破晓才困顿不堪地倒在床上。

现在骤然被戳破，郭喜静苦笑了一下，也不再掩饰：“对，昨晚我和女友分手了。”芭拉卡同情地拍拍她的手背：“是你以前说过的那个，谈了三年的女朋友？”

“是啊，”郭喜静苦笑摇头，喝了一口啤酒，“当初为了和她在一起，我申请学校的时候一直专注加州的，在拿到麻省的offer时我还担心她会不高兴，但她说‘没事，你去追梦吧’。现在想想，感情还是比不过距离。”

她转过身擦擦眼睛，芭拉卡一言不发，递了张纸巾过来，见郭喜静接了才笑道：“刚才我真怕你说着说着就一个翻身跳下大桥。”

郭喜静破涕为笑：“这倒不至于，虽然心痛，但也不至于要死要活的。”她说着擦了擦鼻子：“至少为了现在的这一杯酒，我就有值得活下去的理由。”

芭拉卡闻言，默契地把自己的啤酒瓶递过来，跟郭喜静碰了碰杯：“承蒙厚爱。”

芭拉卡清了清嗓子，突然一本正经地看着郭喜静开口了：“既然你的状态看起来还好，那我也就直接开口了——俗话说‘旧的不去新的不来’，现在既然你已经恢复单身，那么有没有考虑过开启一段新恋情呢？”

“嗯？”郭喜静差点被一口啤酒呛到，她看着黑人女生炯炯有神的双眼，心里冒出一个不妙的猜测，她试探着问自己的朋友：“你是说……”

埃塞尔比亚来的留学生一指自己的胸口：“比如我怎么样？”

郭喜静惊得连退两步，她虽然在初见时惊艳于这位朋友堪比超模的身材和气质，但当时她已有女友，就没再多想；加之芭拉卡平日里的言行，毫无越轨或是令人多心的成分，她也就把对方当成了个谈得来的饭搭子兼异性恋——毕竟女生一起凑堆吃饭也没什么好奇怪的嘛。

郭喜静盯着芭拉卡黑色的双眼，脑子里冒出来的第一个念头是：我把你当姐妹，你却想上我？

她一边惊诧于自己的les雷达失灵，竟然相处了这么久也没发现这位朋友弯成了甜甜圈；另一方面看着芭拉卡满脸期待的表情，一时间拿不准对方是捉弄自己，想要等她为难后哈哈大笑；还是确有此意。

情急之下，郭喜静只好强颜欢笑，自己任由舌头条件反射胡乱发挥：“我说……我们之前可以说是性转版的《尖峰时刻》，你现在这么一说，是要演《断背山》了吗？”

芭拉卡并不反对，而是笑着说：“世界上没有一成不变的事物，人的想法改变也是很正常的嘛。”她像是看出郭喜静的惊疑不定，又正色说道：“我没在开玩笑，喜静。”

她没有像是平时为了发音方便那样，用郭喜静的正式名字唤她为“Galena”，而是像家里人称呼那样，用带口音的汉语叫她“喜静”。

郭喜静看着对方严肃的表情，心里咯噔一下，知道这是来真的了。

她深吸一口气：“露露，我得……想想，你知道这事不是买瓶啤酒那样能轻易决定的。”

芭拉卡宽宏大量地挥挥手：“没事。”她换成了舞台剧般夸张的声调说：“为了你，我可以等待一个回答。”

要是换了平时，郭喜静一定哈哈大笑，和芭拉卡插科打诨，但对于这莫名其妙的求爱，她惊大于喜，一时间什么也说不出来，更没了借酒浇愁的心思，只好匆匆向芭拉卡辞行。

\-----------------------

直到郭喜静洗完了一个漫长得能让浴室漏水的热水澡，她的心仍是砰砰乱跳。

芭拉卡提出送她回家，遭到拒绝后也没有再说，而是笑眯眯地说：“那我要一边去跟月下的猫儿请教恋爱的经验，一边等待你的回答了。”

平心而论，芭拉卡长得气质出众，说这话的时候，她眼尾的金色眼线在路灯的映衬下熠熠生辉，更让人觉得她是只神秘莫测的豹子，充满隐秘的诱惑力，郭喜静并非不心动，她更多还是被这骤然出现的表白搅得心里波涛翻涌：

她竟然从来没有察觉出自己的朋友对她有这样的感情。但现在这个问题也是其次，最主要的是，她对芭拉卡的态度还停留在“一盒无话不谈的好朋友”上，忽然接到饭搭子的求爱，仿佛生活一下子从悲春伤秋的失恋剧情快进到了滑稽的室内情景剧——

太熟了，仿佛是自己的左手有天突然跟自己表白一样。

\-----------------

郭喜静在床上翻来覆去半夜没睡着，听着窗外的夜猫子叫声，不知怎么地又想到了芭拉卡，她迟疑了一会，还是忍不住摸出了一直放在枕头底下的手机。

可点开聊天框里芭拉卡的头像时，她又失去了直言的勇气——她无法否认的是，比起迟疑不定，她更难说出拒绝。

打好的话从原本的“我想要再考虑一阵子”莫名其妙地变成了“ **我能看看你的猫吗** ？”在郭喜静反应过来之前，她已经手快按下了发送。

她只好强行安慰自己：听芭拉卡说过，她喂了许多流浪猫，自己这样应该不算生硬地转移话题……

“叮”，手机响了，芭拉卡几乎是秒回了她的问句。郭喜静把手机拿起来，犹豫了十几秒才点进去看消息正文——

“没问题，不过你说的是哪种猫？”埃塞尔比亚留学生问道。

郭喜静的手机砸在了脸上，她把脑袋埋在枕头里，又羞又气地锤了一下床板——这该死女同性恋黑话！

耳畔仿佛响起芭拉卡的笑声，郭喜静深吸一口气，以要赶赴刑场的大义凛然，一把抓起了手机，打出一句：

“两种我都要。”

——TBC——

Note:

*这篇作品的灵感……其实没有灵感.jpg

一定要说的话，我曾经做了个梦，梦见和另外三人一边搓麻将，一边说对口相声说了一整晚（字面意思）所以近期一直想写个单纯的相声故事，没有狗血恩怨的单纯的相声故事，就是如此。

*女主角的名字“郭喜静”是来源于我近期看@农国栋 大厨的做菜视频，大厨经常在教程里说“锅洗净”，在我想写相声的时候，这三个字音一直在我脑子里萦绕，既然如此，那就是它了（在起土名的道路上越走越远.jpg 毕竟有了“李桂芬”珠玉在前，“喜静”也没什么不好的，不是吗？）——Galena Kok则是定了中文名后，才相应选择同含义的英文名。

* Baraka Lulu Migiro则是随手查了斯瓦西里语的女名列表定下的。（如果不是因为设定为黑人，她很可能就要被起名为“汤淳厚”了😂）

*最后，我很确定—— **我没有打错任何** **tag😏**


	2. 爱猫之人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “给我一个解释吧——你究竟是什么？”

\---------------------------------

郭喜静提着两个纸袋，提前回到了公寓。

现在这处小公寓已经住进了第二个房客——黑皮肤的女生和她睡在了同一张床上。

本来她还想表现一下“亚洲女性的矜持”，比如和芭拉卡循序渐进，先拉拉小手约个会什么的……但当她从答应芭拉卡的挑逗里冷静下来后，马上意识到了第一个问题——她当时出于尴尬的没话找话，才说出了“能看看你的猫吗？”，但芭拉卡作为一个非洲留学生，却硬是把这句话读出了性挑逗的意味，并且迅速地把挑战的剑柄又抛回给了她，这就不免令人诧异了——郭喜静虽然生着黄皮肤，但作为第二代移民，她的母语已经是英语，当她发出“我能看看你的猫吗？”的时候，完全没有想到这句话在她父母的母语里还有另一种用法，她是直到芭拉卡反手挑逗之后才反应过来的； **可芭拉卡作为一个母语是斯瓦西里语** ，英语是外语的留学生来说， **汉语只能说是第二外语者，为什么会有比她还迅捷的反应呢？**

她在表白后的次日就直接地问了芭拉卡这个问题，对方黑色的眼睛微微一眯，有些羞涩地笑着说：“从遇见你之后我就开始悄悄学汉语了……当然，我承认你发了那句话后，我马上谷歌了这是什么意思。”

(o゜▽゜)o☆[BINGO!]十环的回答，对方羞涩的神情正中郭喜静的红心，她还能说什么呢？芭拉卡次日就搬了进来。

虽然郭喜静和她的新女朋友都备受论文与脱发的折磨，但作为精力旺盛的成年人，同居之后交换一点祖传的染色体也是情理之中。

郭喜静在浴室的全身镜前翻来覆去地看，她新买的情趣内衣的裆部是镂空的，一条人造珍珠横亘在原本的内裤的区域，行走的时候会摩擦到私处——自然毫无遮挡的作用。

郭喜静咬着牙，有些紧张地打量自己的浑身上下——她现在有些后悔自己最近松懈了健身，腰部浮现出小肚子来。相比之下，芭拉卡的身材多么健美呀——浑身没有一丝赘肉，却又不是单纯的瘦削，胳膊和大腿内侧能摸到结实的肌肉群。

**她可真像纪录片里拍摄的猎豹** ，矫健，迅猛，充满爆发力和活力——无论在平时，还是在床上。郭喜静羞红了脸，回忆起昨晚的那些细节——她自诩自己算是“身经百战”了，但面对芭拉卡似乎还要唱一句甘拜下风，体力的差距自不必说，就连对道具的使用上，芭拉卡也远胜过她——

比如昨天晚上，芭拉卡掏出来的那个奇特的假阳具—— **带异形的凸起，仿佛像个章鱼的触手，** 异形的阳具郭喜静之前并非没有玩过，但却没有玩过这么灵活的——那些玩具最多是能做到震动和加温，令使用者不觉得冰冷，但芭拉卡掏出来的那个却能利用其头部撩拨她的阴蒂，而上面的吸盘也 **仿佛活物一样** ，吮吸着她的阴唇……

她很快就进入了高潮，即便她想努力看清楚对方掏出来的假阳具是什么模样，但当时她们关掉了卧室里所有的灯，窗帘也拉紧了，一片漆黑，她随后有在快乐的漩涡里视线模糊，除了感觉到那假阳具灵活得不仅仅像是佩戴在芭拉卡的腰间， **更像是直接长在对方的身上一样** ，再也感受不到其他了。等她醒来后缠着芭拉卡要她说出假阳具的品牌时，对方却只是笑着打哈哈：“你看过《黑豹》吧？这是不能公布的非洲神秘科技。”

正当郭喜静陷入绮思的时候，她听到大门“咔嚓”响了一声，紧接着是她熟悉的脚步声，她忍不住轻笑了一声，抓起穿衣镜旁边挂着的薄纱外套，往身上一披就走了出去。

芭拉卡已经走进了厨房，正在冰箱前翻找食材，手里还攥着一包没开封的猫粮，一看就是新买的。

郭喜静和对方同居后，也亲身感受到了女友有多么爱猫——不止是手机和电脑的壁纸都是猫咪照片，就连睡衣和内裤也要选猫咪图案的——穿上猫咪印花卫衣抱着ipad躺在床上刷的黑人，看起来就像只吃饱后在太阳下晒肚皮的黑猫。

往往晚饭后散步时，芭拉卡总会带着猫粮出门，去喂一喂她口中的那些“小朋友”。这时候郭喜静总会忍不住掏出手机拍照——她觉得张开掌心让猫舔舐着手里猫粮的黑人，像极了古埃及壁画里描绘的神明Bastet——恰好芭拉卡的名字也是B开头。她曾经笑着调侃对方：“我虽然拍了很多你的照片，却不敢发出来，只怕被某个星探看见，你就要去做模特，从此我就难以见到你了。”

郭喜静蹑手蹑脚地走到芭拉卡背后，一把扑了过去。当她要搂住芭拉卡的腰时，她看到 **黑人的耳朵像猫那样动了动** 。芭拉卡在她整个人挂在背上后，才一个反手把郭喜静拽到了自己怀里——

在看清郭喜静的装束时，芭拉卡的 **瞳孔一瞬间张开又收缩起来** ，郭喜静只觉得对方的神情活像只惊讶的猫，得意洋洋地搂住对方的脖子笑起来。

芭拉卡心领神会，托着她的臀部把她整个人打横抱了起来，抛下猫粮就往卧室走。郭喜静虽然不是第一次和对方交换祖传的染色体了，但还是诧异于芭拉卡的体力——毕竟能横抱起并不轻的她的女生，她可是第一次见。

芭拉卡的 **力气大得就像个男人似的** 。要不是她仔细舔舐过对方的大腿，看到那最深处是和自己的一样的构造，她几乎要被芭拉卡高挑的身材和比普通女性更强的体力所误导，认为对方是个假两性畸形，或者MtF的变性人。

郭喜静顺其自然地蹭着芭拉卡的脖子，撒娇问：“你是在哪家健身房锻炼的呀，以后也带上我好不好？我也想有这样的体力。”芭拉卡脸上仍是神秘莫测的微笑：“没有什么健身私教，是我在埃塞尔比亚放牛练出来的，亲爱的。”

“我才不相信呢，你不是说你家里在南非有一大片土地吗？你是酋长的女儿，怎么会需要去做牧童？”郭喜静倒在床上，坦然地朝对方张开双腿，哈哈大笑。

芭拉卡一手解开自己的大衣纽扣，一手摸到墙壁上的开关， **关上了灯** 。

\-----------------

当郭喜静被搂坐在芭拉卡的膝盖上，自己摆动着腰部，去取悦某个位于芭拉卡两腿之间的凸起时，她突然意识到这场令她愉悦的性事中似乎有某块拼图缺失了——

刚才芭拉卡把灯关了之后，悉悉索索地在黑暗中脱了衣服就压了上来，两腿间的假阳具撩拨着她已经张开的双腿间的花穴——但当时在黑暗中满怀欣喜等待着的她， **并没有听到任何柜子开合的声音** 。而在这之前，她出于好奇，已经悄悄地翻遍了家里的各种柜子和抽屉， **都没有找到那根令她神魂颠倒的假阳具** 。如果说芭拉卡是把那根假阳具随身携带着的话，也毫无说服力——因为在先前她扑到芭拉卡的背上时，并没有摸到对方的口袋里有什么奇妙的凸起——毕竟那根有吸盘的玩意足有七英寸长，想要一点痕迹也不凸显地藏在身上并不是容易的事情。

那么， **芭拉卡是从什么地方掏出假阳具的** ？

郭喜静深吸了一口气，试图在下身传递给大脑的无尽快感里找回一点神智——那奇形怪状的假阳具上的吸盘正像是吃奶的婴儿一样，紧紧地含吮着她的阴蒂，而其他的吸盘则擦拭着她的花唇，仿佛要逡巡过每一寸肉体，这样的刺激能让任何女人都为之疯狂。

这东西未免也太智能了。无论是温度近似于人的体温，还是灵活的程度，都 **不像是现有的科技水平能做出来的** 。

尤其是它能随着自己的动作，随心所欲地弯折，甚至进得更深——郭喜静不是没有用过那些昂贵的，号称最符合人体工学的硅胶产品，但没有一个能做到如此的灵活和随机应变。

郭喜静喘息着，她伸出手想要探索这东西是如何固定在芭拉卡的腰间的，但她的手却被芭拉卡握住了，阻碍了这个间谍刺探情报的可能。

郭喜静忍不住喘了一口气——她想起和芭拉卡同居的这半个月以来，几次性爱都是后背位，再加上室内均关了灯，她压根没有仔细看过那根假阳具的模样。

于是她甩开手想要去摸床头的小夜灯，但芭拉卡似乎是读出她心里所想似的，攥紧了她的手，迫使她整个人趴跪在床上，无法动弹一分。

黑人的躯体被门缝里投射进来的灯光所映照，影子打在墙壁上，纤细的四肢被拉长，像个拙劣的PS作品。

郭喜静想要开口调侃对方一句，但铺天盖地的快感骤然袭来，她的嘴里被塞进了一根手指，再也没法吐出清晰的句子。

\---------------------

郭喜静揉着酸胀的眼睛，慢慢地转头看向床头的闹钟——已经是深夜2点了。

她侧耳听着浴室的水声，感受着身上的黏腻和憋到极点的膀胱，有些不情不愿地扶着墙壁站了起来，她一边往厕所走，一边揉着腰想：芭拉卡已经在浴室里待了多久了？在她因为快感而眩晕，陷入筋疲力尽的睡眠之前，恍惚间瞥到时间是23:30，在那之后她们应该没有再做什么了——否则她没法睡得这么死。

芭拉卡把她放下后应该就去了浴室，因为她睡觉无意识踢腿的时候，并没有踢到什么东西。

怎么对方洗澡洗了这么久？难道是低血糖昏倒在了浴室吗？郭喜静想到这里不免有些吃惊，快步走到浴室门口，一把推开了那没有锁的门——

她看见黑皮肤的女友惬意地躺在浴缸里，正带着耳机听音乐。对方四肢纤长，可腰间的皮肤上却长着几根正在水里舒张扭动的玩意—— **赫然是章鱼的触手** 。

郭喜静倒吸一口凉气。她现在知道那令她欲仙欲死的“非洲的神秘科技”究竟是什么玩意了。

对方听到了她的抽气声，回过头来，那些触手像是受惊一样缩在浴缸水底。

芭拉卡扶着浴缸站起来，和她四目相对。

郭喜静几乎要佩服起自己在这种时候还能问出一个完整的句子了：“给我一个解释吧——不论你是被神秘的章鱼咬了一口获得了超能力，还是你是从邪恶科学家的实验室里跑出来的，又或者你是什么海底王国的公主？ **你究竟是什么？** ”

\----------TBC-----------------

Note:

*遇事不决一转克苏鲁.jpg

*嘴上说写相声，键盘一敲是触手系，这大概就是不忘初心吧

2021.1.13 update: Hi everyone! I used the web to draw the pic of Lulu (In my imagination)

I hope you would enjoy it!

为了假装自己没有忘记闺女们，我悄悄放一张用捏人网站捏出来的露露——郭喜静女士，我宣布这就是你的妻子.jpg

https://picrew.me/image_maker/296093

2021.1.13 update: Hi everyone! I used the web to draw the pic of Galena Kok (In my imagination)

I hope you would enjoy it!

我使用捏人网站捏出了郭喜静女士 ，感谢原作者👌https://picrew.me/image_maker/207297

“说好的平平无奇异国恋不料对方是 **触手怪** ，怎么办很急的在线等！”


End file.
